Realization
by ChippmunkFan
Summary: The chipmunks Now young teenagers discover new feelings and explore each other with sex drugs and a little bit of 'languge'. See how they embrace leaving childhood with raging hormones. OH BTW HAS BEEN RE-RATED TO M
1. Chapter 1:Fallin

**Realization: **

**Brittany's POV**

I never really liked waiting. I mean I'm Brittany Miller the sexiest girl around, World Wide Pop star nobody could compete. That's why I didn't understand why I had been throwing myself at Kobe Waller since orientation and he had no interest in me. I had decided to take one last whack at it before resorting to lying and cheating to get what I want and I….. Sort of hate that :). I had worn the little pink skirt and purple leggings I haven't worn since 6th grade. It was super tight on my body and my B cup breasts were trying to rip through it. I knew Kobe wouldn't be able to resist. Every other boy was staring why wouldn't he be? "Uh hey Kobe how's it going?" I was right he was staring at my breast and my flawless makeup.

**Simons POV**

Jeanette is just so beautiful. She had stopped wearing her hair in her classic bun and it now hung in a loose ponytail with little streaks of blonde in it while her bangs framed her face. She traded in her glasses for contacts and had gotten braces but they complemented her. Our 9th grade year started last week and I hadn't picked up the nerve to ask her to be my girlfriend yet. It was now Friday and I was still watching her walk out of class and dream about what we could be. That's it I'm walking over there right now and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend right now. "Hey Netty" Jeanette jumps a little "Oh hey Si I was just coming to find you" Yes this is my chance. "Well Simon I'm trying out for the swim team this afternoon and I was wondering if you could walk me home afterwards?" OMG getting to see Jeanette soaking wet in a tiny swimsuit…HEAVEN! "Oh well sure of course" "Why are you so good to me Simon?" "Cuz' your my girl Netty…my best friend" Jeanette catches him in an embrace.

**Eleanor's POV**

Aw Well Alvin told me my little Teddy bear Theodore is sick in bed. I guess I could expect that from him he may be my strong little man but he's no superman. I just wish he was here with me to apply for baking club. We could help each other with our soufflés. Yeah that's what I need to focused on because if I keep thinking about him I'll keep making batches of 'T' shaped cookies. Maybe he will feel better tomorrow and will get my mind off of him.

**Jeanette's POV**

Simon Simon Simon Simon is all I can think about. I haven't been able to concentrate on the last few class periods. He's like Forrest Gump and he's running through my mind. It's like he's all that matters. I've known him since I was 10 and I have never thought of him as more than a friend and it's like now I fantasize about kissing him and him holding my hand and us dancing at parties and doing duets together. It feels like I'm falling in love with my best friend. I can't wait for Swim tryouts now. It can't come fast enough.

**Alvin's POV**

I can't believe how Brittany is throwing herself at Kobe and he likes it! I thought he was supposed to be my friend. I mean she's not my girlfriend but….still she shouldn't be throwing herself at people like that. I'll show her and see how she likes it. I put on my signature smirk and got to work. I mean who could resist Alvin Seville best 6-pack in the school and ROCKSTAR! I mean come on. "Hey Kendra." "Oh uh hey Alvey what's up?" Ohh yeah putty in my hands. "Want to be my date to my man Kobe's party tonight" Brittany glares at Kobe and he explains. "I was just about to ask you to come" Brittany smiles. "Well sure Alvin I guess I'll see you and Kendra there tonight" Damn that girl works fast!

**That Night at Kobe's Party**

Brittany had been hanging with Kobe and dancing on guys all night just to make Alvin jealous.

**Brittany:** "Woo this party is so Turnt' up!"

**Jeanette**: "For god's sake Britt calm you ass down (she giggles because she's acting just as wild as her sister)"

**Alvin**: "Hey Brittany….wanna dance?"

**Brittany**: Uh sure I would love to (she blushes a little)

**One and Only by Adele was playing and Alvin and Brittany weirdly position themselves**

**Brittany**: "So why'd you ask me to dance there's like a bajillion other cute girls here"

**Alvin**: "Well I didn't want to dance with any of those other girls because there not…"

**Brittany**: "Not what…?"

**Alvin**: "Because there not you (he softly kisses her lips)"

It felt like they were the only two in the room. The air around Brittany became still her surroundings became black and white and it felt like she had been waiting to exhale for years and she had just done it. It was like she was being released from a prison into the sunshine of a meadow. Alvin gently stuck his tongue into Brittany's mouth and she returned the favor. He couldn't resist putting his hands on her waist. After kissing for what felt like eternity. Brittany put her head in the crook of his neck and felt peace.

**The next day at the Miller House**

**Brittany's POV**

Last night was perfect. Alvin kissed me so I guess that's means were going out now. We may have been best friend's always in constant competition but we've always had a soft spot for each other and that's what came out last night our soft spot. I walked into the recording studio very early that morning and met with Mitch our personal DJ and he didn't look very happy considering I woke him up and told him it was imperative he come into the studio today. "Ok Brittany what is it that was so important?" I said with no emotion at all "I have a song I want to add to our new album I wrote it" His face dropped "Come-on Britt cant this wait until the rest of the Chipettes and the Munks are here for today's session?" I practically yelled "NO! It's kind of personal and I don't want anyone to know yet" Mitch sighed and got the equipment together. I got the earphones out took out the song I had written on so notebook paper and poured my voice into the song. "I call this song Lovesong"** (It's a really great song by Adele look it up I thought it deserved to be in this chapter). **"Whenever I'm alone with you …you make me feel like I am home again..."When I was singing this song it made me feel like I was in Alvin's arms when we were kids and he hugged me because I was scared of the next door neighbor's dog. After I finished singing Mitch's mouth was gaped wide open. I just smiled at him. "Wow…wow Brittany that is the best singing I have ever gotten from you…this is for sure going on the album" I was ecstatic I had never had a solo on an album before. Me and Mitch stayed there until our normal scheduled session with everybody else editing my song. I walked out to go get a drink of water when I ran into my little ray of sunshine…Alvin.

**Alvin's POV**

I walked into the recording studio today and I saw Brittany and my face felt red hot. "Oh hi Britt" She pulled me into a hug and my whole body flooded with happiness. If she was hugging me then apparently she didn't feel awkward about last night. She looked really pretty today in her Skinny jeans and fitted Spongebob T-shirt. She wore her hair in a saggey bun that kinda looked like she just woke up but in a cute way and the little hairs at the nape of her neck curled a little under her ears and she was wearing the sweetest smelling perfume I could have ever smelled. "Hey Britt…you look really pretty today" Brittany blushed too and we kind of just held hands and walked back to the studio together.

**Eleanor's POV**

I stood outside the Seville house about to ring the doorbell. Theodore and I had decided to ride our bikes together to the Studio since it was only about a mile away and we both needed the exercise. I was really glad we were doing this we haven't hung out really since about 6th grade and I was mad at myself about that. I mean Theodore was a really good friend and I didn't want to lose his friendship. Everyone always expected the two of us to end up together but we didn't and I liked that. I hated being what everyone expected. Just because Brittany has a rockin' body and has a beautiful face dosnt mean I'm going to be the same. Just because Jeanette's tall, thin and smart that dosnt mean I'm gonna be the exact same. I'm a little chubby I have a heart shaped face and a dirty blonde bob. I love to cook and someday I plan on becoming a chef. Nowhere close to my sisters ,Brittany barley eats and Jeanette could burn a sandwich. Both Theo and me dated other people and did other things for a while but I think were both ready to meet back in the middle.

**Theodore's POV**

I love Eleanor to death but I also hate her because she started avoiding me. She randomly just stopped answering my calls and whenever we were at school and I would say hi she would ignore me. I never confronted her for this but…I think I will on this ride.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLATION OF REALIZATION HAVE ANY COMMENTS ON WHAT I COULD ADD JUS TELL ME AND ADD SOME REVEIWS :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Who has to Know?

**WHO HAS TO KNOW?**

**Alvin's POV**** Theme Music:** watch?v=vZO5mHxXfcA&list=PL7DC4FFCF8CD7D751&feature=plpp_play_all

She said it was fine and that she didn't care. I was nervous but I said ok and I hoped I hadn't made the wrong choice. It happened that morning when I arrived at Brittany's house. Jeanette answered the door and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It looked like she had just woken up. She was wearing a see through white tank top and black basketball shorts. She may be thin but unlike Brittany she was curvy and the shorts hugged her waist. Since the shirt was see through I could make out the indentation of her breast. I was really staring. "Uh Alvin what are you staring at?" I caught myself before she noticed what I was staring at. I laughed a little and told her I was here to pick up Brittany for a date. "So uh she ready?" She just plainly said "Nope and she won't be down for a while" Jeanette then smiled and pulled me inside the house. Then pushed me on the couch and then sat on top of me. Then she asked me something and it felt like I had just gotten hit by a bus "Alvin make out with me?"

**Jeanette's POV**

I needed Alvin to make out with me. I was scared of what would happen if I was with Simon and he kissed me and I felt nothing. I needed to know what passion was and he was just the right person to show me. I mean Brittany had been talking about their first kiss for weeks it had to be something pretty good. I got on top of him and asked him to make out with me and do you know what he did he just said "OK" I punched him in the chest and he was pissed he shoved me off and started yelling at me. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" I responded with "Because Alvin a girl just asked you to make out with her and you just said ok when your dating my sister" He calmed down a little then said something I won't ever forget "I know you would only ask because it's important to you that's why I said yes" His face softened then he leaned over and kissed me. It felt like I was floating above the clouds. It was the first time anyone had ever kissed me. When he stuck his tongue in it wasn't all slimy like I thought it would be it was gentle and he did as if he were handling a delicate flower. He pulled away and I knew if Simon kissed me and I didn't feel this then he wasn't the one. Alvin smiled at his handy work because I was still in a daze. Just then Brittany walked down the stairs. He said "Nobody has to know" and then went to greet my sister.

**Brittany's POV**

I walked down the stairs just to be swooped up by Alvin. He had gotten stronger since middle school. He had me giggling like a little girl…it was sweet. He held his arm on my waist and walked me to the limo he had come in. One of the perks of being famous. He opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman and when I got inside he handed me a strawberry banana smoothie I asked him to pick up for me on the way over. He looked distant and it was disturbing. "Hey Seville what's wrong babe?" He just smiled and pulled me closer to him as if it was even possible and said "Nothing just thinking about things" He then kissed me on the forehead and everything was ok.

**Theodore's POV **

I was sitting on the couch and Eleanor had her head in my lap while we watched the cooking channel. That moment made me go back to when we were little and we made a promise that we both didn't seem to keep.

**Flashback**

It was the summer before 5th grade and I and Ellie were experimenting with baking soda in the kitchen. That didn't go well…we just ended up with a fizzling pile of mess and endless giggles. "Oh Theo what are we going to do with this?" She giggled some more and wiped her floury hands on her apron. "Ellie can you promise me something?" She paid no real attention to it and proceeded to clean up the mess they made. "Sure what's up?" Theodore admired how diligently she worked on scrubbing the counter clean. "No matter what do you promise we'll be best friends?" Eleanor smiled and looked up "Forever and Ever". She then proceeded to wiping flour off of Theodore's cheek with a damp towel.

**END of Flashback**

What ever happened to forever and ever Ellie? As I thought about it she spoke up and I was relived I wasn't over thinking things. "Theodore you remember that promise we made about being best friends forever?" I tried not to be too eager to hear what she was trying to say. "Well I broke that promise Theo and I'm sorry…if I can is it possible to renew our promise?" I just smiled and kissed her forehead. I assumed everything was all right in our world and a weight was lifted off of me. I no longer felt betrayed.

**Eleanor's POV**

I felt relived. I knew Theodore had been feeling betrayed…I could just sense it in the way he walked and the way he talked to me. When he kissed my forehead I knew everything was all right in our friendship again. Somehow though I also knew while watching him take notes on how the chef cooked this and that I couldn't help but stare into his jade green eyes. I had never noticed how beautiful they were before. His jawline was set and firm and his lips were pale but had just enough color to give them an outline. I smiled at the thought of him; he had lost a lot of his baby fat and started to develop a little muscle and he was no longer a childhood friend but a growing interest. I knew he had feelings for me that he didn't know how to address but he just put that love into his cooking. I didn't want to admit to him my feelings because I knew eventually I would break his heart. I wasn't the type that knew what she wanted I was the one who would think she wanted this but would see something she thought was better and dump the old and grasp on to the new. I know Brittany may like all the new things out there too but at least she knows what she wants. Then there's Jeanette who thinks hard about things who has never really experienced love. That's the thing about older siblings they can know more about love without having it than you will ever know with having 5 loves.

**Simon's POV**

I was at the Chipettes house with Jeanette today while everyone else was out. Brittany and Alvin went out somewhere to this premiere of a new final destination movie. Typical Alvin to choose the scariest thing to take girls out on dates so they could cuddle up to him. Eleanor was at my house with Theodore watching some cooking show. That meant that I had about 2 hours to be alone with Netty. We were working on a chemical mixture to make electronic fireworks. So far we hadn't added just the right mix of Sulfuric acid and benzenes. "Netty can you pass me that test tube over there?" She passed it to me then reached over me herself to get something. She had token off her lab coat because she said it was getting too hot in here. With her fitted long sleeve shirt on I could see the perfect contours of her back. Then suddenly there was a spark in the test tube and then Jeanette pressed her face against mines. I don't mean to be cliché but fireworks went off all around us…literally. She started to push me on the couch almost knocking over our whole concoction from the coffee table to the carpet. Then she lifted for air and she said "It's just like the other kiss". I smiled to myself but then suddenly I was confused…other kiss. When ,where ,how other kiss with who? I had to find out this information or else it would eat me alive.

**Brittany's POV**

I lay with my face buried in Alvin's shirt. I may look tough on the outside but gory movies scared the crap out of me. Alvin was technically my best friend before my boyfriend and he never knew this about me. He held me firmly by the shoulders and I held my face down trying to drown out the loud screams and the noise. He looked down and saw my tear stricken face and instantly pulled me up by my hand and led me out the theater. As soon as we hit the blackness of the nighttime around us paparazzi ambushed us. Questions questions questions I felt like I was being swallowed whole. "Are you and Alvin dating? Is it true that you are actually siblings? Brittany where do you shop? Brittany why are you crying? Alvin do you love her? ALVIN! BRITTANY! ALVIN! BRITTANY! I had lost Alvin in the crowd and I was on the brink of suffocating and going blind from all the flashing lights. Then there was a firm hand on my arm pulling me into the limo. I was in his arms and he gently wiped my tears. He always seemed to be there for me no matter what. I don't know why I never noticed it till now. He was now staring at me. I've been stared at plenty of times but never by him. Not by those deep blue eyes that showed his feelings all the time. I had to see what was on his mind because today for some reason I just couldn't read him like I usually can. "What?!" He chuckled a little. "Well I'm pondering on how you are so beautiful and smart…yet you can be so dumb sometimes…why didn't you tell me you were scared we could have been out of there in a split second?" I just looked at him because he was always right. No matter how much I hated it he was always right.

**Alvin's POV**

My girlfriend really was special. She was scared as hell at that movie but she stayed anyways because that's what she would do. She's outgoing and she does things she's scared of because she has to. Or else how else would her and her sisters get by. They probably wouldn't be the stars they were now if Brittany hadn't made her sisters try. Alas I knew why I still asked her just to see if she would lie to me. I was somewhat hurt she didn't trust me enough to tell me, but she has her reasons and I won't question them. She told me exactly what I thought. Just then Simon called, I didn't feel like hearing his ranting's especially holding it up to my ear so I just put my phone to speaker and braced myself. "What is it Simon" I rolled my eyes as I said it. Then he just started yelling and I had never heard him this mad before so I knew it was serious. "Hey Si just CALM down man" He scoffed into the phone. "Don't tell me to calm down I found out about you and Jeanette making out today! I mean I know you're a JACKASS but I didn't think you were a fucking Asshole too. You know how much I care for her and you go off and do this bullshit! You know what I'm done don't bother trying to make up for it with some lame ass excuse….." Then suddenly the phone went silent and Brittany was already packing up her purse and sitting at the other side of the seat.

**Jeanette's POV**

I lie on my bed head in my pillow. I had already cried 5 times in 3 hours and threw up from all the tears I shed. Simon found out about the kiss. I should have known to keep my mouth shut but I'm a horrible liar and he knew from my facial expressions something was up. He said he never wanted to see me again. He said I was no good and that I was just playing with his heart. I tried to kiss him and makeup but he just shoved me…hard. Simon never pushes or shoves me and if he does on accident he always apologizes but this time he meant to hurt me. I have called him multiple times and he wouldn't answer. I tried talking to him when I went to get Eleanor but Theodore warned me I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. Theo said he was disappointed in me and he said I hurt Si bad. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt him.

**Brittany's POV**

I couldn't look at him right now. I just had to get out…it felt like my lungs were exploding in my chest. I wasn't mad or heartbroken I was numb trying to understand why my perfect relationship was being destroyed. The worst of it was it was caused by 2 of the most important people in my life. I started to sob and the salty tears ran down into my mouth and onto my legs. I tried to contain them with my hands but they just flooded out. Alvin tried to comfort me but I just slapped him and pushed him away. He gave continuous attempts but I bit and scratched. I just couldn't have him even touch me. I ended up banging on the door begging to be let out. The driver stopped and I hurriedly grabbed my things and just ran out. My vision was blurred by tears I heard nothing except Alvin's footsteps running after me. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care as long as I got away from him. Then everything went black. My mind went blank and the last thing I remember were blinding head splitting lights and Alvin yelling "BRITTANY!" I sort of remember faint traces of ambulances. I felt cold and I couldn't breath. My eyes opened for a brief second and I saw Alvin and he was crying and then they fluttered shut. Then there was nothing absolutely nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning Newbies

3 Months Later

**Brittany was hit by a car 3 months ago and has been comatose ever since. Simon and Jeanette have been driven apart by Jeanette and Alvin's passionate kiss. Eleanor and Theodore have become a little more than friends but not quit a couple. What else is in store for these premoncuious Munks?**

Alvin woke up in a cold sweat. He had another dream about the night Brittany had gotten hit by the car. Staring into the darkness of his room and having the image of her red satin blood staining the street led him to quietly sob in his hands. "Oh god" Alvin mumbles through spurs of tears. He can't help but cry there is nothing else he can do.

Alvin's POV

It's been 3 months. 3 months since she almost dies. 3 months since Simon and I stopped talking. 3 months since we had to cancel our tour. What else could be worse than 3 months of knowing if you had made a different choice than someone you love wouldn't be hurting right now? I decided to visit Brittany at the hospital today because I mean it is her birthday. She's turning 15 and she can't even be awake to celebrate it. Just the thought of it and I could feel hot salty tears stinging the brims of my eyes. The nurse signed me into her room and there she was broad as day in the pink hospital gown as her sisters requested. Most of her wounds had healed since the incident so there was only a couple of bruises on her arms and legs and a small scratch on her cheek. I sat in a chair next to her bed and held her perfect little hand. It soft and delicate but firm and it made me think more about her. Then I heard mumblings "A-a-Alvin?" She had just fluttered her beautiful Hazel brown eyes open and my heart skipped a beat. END POV

Brittany had just woken up from her comatose state and now sat upright staring at Alvin. She wondered why his face had lightened up so much. I mean they were just friends it wasn't like they loved each other. I mean she knew she had secret feelings for him but nothing like love. More like infatuation. Alvin leaned in to kiss her and Brittany backs away like he was a monster, "Dude why did you just try to kiss me?" An hour later the doctor explains that Brittany has had some mild memory loss and that she only remembers up the afterternoon before Kobe's party. Alvin stopped breathing of Brittany not being his girlfriends but then smiled knowing that now he could start over with her and she wouldn't absolutely hate him now. Miles away in a tattoo parlor Jeanette is getting her tongue pierced.

Jeanettes POV

Today is my birthday and I'm livin it up BITCHES!. That what I posted on instagram when I posted a pick of my newly punctured tongue. I had decided with simon no longer speaking to me with the incident of 'the kiss' I have gone from goody-goody nerd girl to wild dick suckin never bring me home to your parents gal. I go to all the parties I want. I drink I smoke weed and I don't think theres a club I haven't been too.

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WAS WRITTING THIS WHILE DOING MY HAIR ABD JUST HAD TO GET IT IT OUT. STAY TUNED FOR MORE DRAMA TOODLELOO!**


	4. Tell Me Your Secrets

**Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. IK i'm a jackbutt.. I would love to take suggestions for chapters thanks and enjoy also thanks to all those people who told me that I got Brittanys eye color wrong and jeanette and brittanys body type wrong. Please undestand this is my interpitation of how they would be in human form ok. So if there are errors in hair color eye color body type please dont tell me I'm wrong because like I said this is my Interpertation of how I (ME) think the would look in human form.**

Alvin sauntered back to Brittany's room. She was sitting straight up in her hospital bed. She was having a heated argument with her agent. He walked in on her screaming into the phone. "What the hell do you mean I'm not well enough to perform book the damn comeback concert". She the hung up and gave a huge sigh and smiled at Alvin. "Oh uh hi I didn't know you were there, I've only been awake for an hour and I'm already stressed out." Just then Eleanor, Simon and Theodore rushed in. They embraced in tearful condolences and cradled each other. In the hallway Jeanette was yelling at the doctor then suddenly there was a load smack and Jeanette angrily rushed into the room. Brittany asked steadily "Who is that coming in the killer Chanel pumps?" Everyone realizing that Brittany didn't recognize her own sister but out into wild laughter. "What what…..I don't know who she is guys don't laugh". As Jeanette walked in it was as if in slow motion. She wore a dark blue mini skirt that showed off her beautifully tan legs. Her black tank top showed off her newly developed curves. Her makeup looked professionally done and her hair once a dark auburn was now a dirty blonde. Brittany now secretly wished to be the girl that was walking into the room.

**Jeanette's Pov**

I'm so freakin' excited to see Britt. I missed her so much especially since that jack ass Alvin let her get hit by a damn car I mean dude is there something wrong with those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I mean I do know one organ below the belt works just fine. That is of a course a story for another time. Then I saw Simon and I almost teared up. My stomach went in knots and I felt like throwing up. He stopped talking to me last year and I decided to live life ever since. I can't let him keep me from doing me. I've really branched out since I stopped letting walls contain me. I released a solo album and really let my voice be heard. I'm a bombshell and I still keep straight A's. I'm just have that much swag baby. "OMG Brittany I missed you so much little sis!" I pulled my little sister in for a hug. I missed her bossy ass attitude and her strong voice and crazy antics. But for some reason she was acting quite peculiar around me. (Oh yeah I still use educated words). "Um…is that you Jeanette" Brittany asked. "Well duh silly and look what I did for my 16th birthday!" I flashed her my tongue piercing. Everyone gasped and it was the exact reaction I wanted.

**Theodore's POV**

Jeanette is so fine. I swear I wanna bang her so bad but I sure don't want Alvin's sloppy seconds. I mean they didn't actually have sex he just fingered her and she sucked him off. I swear when he told me I felt like I could have killed him with my bare hands. I mean come on dude you already pretty much messed it up with Brittany then you go and fuck her sister. The thing was he was never the same afterwards he was depressed and skipped school. He was never singing like he used to and one time I even caught him sitting in his closet with a belt. I truly think he was contemplating killing himself. I did finally convince him to go see a therapist. That helped a little but he is still not himself. Then there was Eleanor just flaunting herself in front of my face. She was always touching and me and wanting to hangout with me alone. That is just leaving me thinking does she want the D? We have only been dating for 2 months and she says she loves me all the time and I really do love her. I've known her since I was a child and we grew up together discovered our sexual identity together and we were each other's first kiss. It seems like she is ready but am I?

**Simon's POV**

God Jeanette why did I have to love you. I have been getting pretty serious with my girlfriend of 3 months. Her name Is Kylie and she comforted me when Jeanette broke my heart broke my heart. "Hey Jeanie how's it going?" Wow thinking about it I haven't called her Jeanie in forever. I have barley even spoken her name in 2 months. "Oh hey Si it's going good just released a solo album". Just the Brittany screamed and hugged her sister. "Omg J how come you didn't tell me you had a solo album?" Jeanette then retorted that Brittany had been awake for only an hour. Then oddly for a couple of hours we all acted like our old selves again just for a little while. Theodore and Eleanor were a sweet young couple, Alvin and Brittany had there playful arguments and Jeanie and I it was like for that time we spent at the hospital we were best friends like we used to be. It really felt like we were all in elementary school again and everything was okay somehow.

_**2 weeks later **_

**The Chipettes and Munks are backstage at their comeback concert chilling psyching themselves up getting ready to perform.**

Dave: Ok guys you all are gonna go out together and sing a smashup of Bills,Bills,Bills by destiny's child and Confessions part 2 by usher. Alvin Brittany you guys will be lead vocalist today.

Everyone was excited about the smashup. To the audience it would just be an epic combination of songs but to the Chipettes and Munks it was a competition.

Dave: Also everyone will be doing a duet Eleanor and Theodore will be Singing Unthinkable by Alicia Keys

Eleanor: Thanks so much Dave I absolutely love that song

Dave: Simon Jeanette you two will be singing RIP by Rita Ore

Jeanette gave Simon a devilish smile and his heart started to race a little. Jeanette and he had grown up a lot since they were kids. They were both 16 and they both knew about sex and infatuation.

Dave: Last not least Brittany and Alvin will be performing the English version of Baby, I'm so sorry by Tao yang

Dave's POV

Those kids think I don't know what's going on in their personal lives. Oh trust me I know too well. That's why I chose those songs. They all communicate better in music anyways so why not.

Announcer: That was beautiful smashup now we will have a duet by Eleanor Miller and Theodore Seville singing unthinkable by Alicia Keys.

Moment of honesty

Someone's gotta take the lead tonight

Whose it gonna be?

I'm gonna sit right here

And tell you all that comes to me

If you have something to say

You should say it right now

You give me a feeling that I never felt before

And I deserve it, I think I deserve it

It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore

And I can't take it

I was wondering maybe

Could I make you my baby?

If we do the unthinkable would it make us so crazy?

If you ask me I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready

If you ask me I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready

As Eleanor sung the first half it was as if she was telling him her deepest thoughts. It was becoming a becoming a fight that Theodore was beginning to lose on not touching her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. They both whispered into their mikes "I love you".

Announcer: Next Jeanette Miller who just released her new album cannot be Tamed will be singing RIP by Rita ore with Simon Seville.

R.I.P. to the girl you used to see

Her days are over, baby she's over

I decided to give you all of me

Baby come closer, baby come closer

Sexy senorita, I feel you ora

Jump out at no remoter

Get in my flight and saucer

I'll make you call me daddy

Even though you ain't my daughter

Baby I ain't talking books

When I say that I can take you across the borders

I'm young and free, I'm London G

I'm tongue and cheek

So baby gimme some time to drink

Slow and steady for me, go on like a jersey for me

And say the words soon as you're ready for me

I'm ready for ya

Jeanette sung with intenseness no one had ever heard her sing before. Simon was drawn to her as he started his verse. He couldn't help run his hands down her waist and running his fingers against her curves. Being 5 11' and being in 6 inch heels Jeanette still didn't compare to Simons almost 7 foot height. That meant when they slightly brushed lips he had to bend slightly. When Jeanette sung the last line of the song Jeanette leaned into Simon and they started to make out. The crowd went wild. It was as if they were throwing money into the crowd. Simon suddenly broke off the kiss and walked off the stage. Jeanette ran after him screaming his name.

Simon runs out through the stage door to the crisp cold night. Jeanette runs in behind him and breathes in a shaky breath. "Simon I just don't know what to do anymore, I apologized I changed my self-image became more outgoing and worked my ass off to become hotter than Kylie". Simon scoffed "You didn't do that for me you did it for yourself…I swear every time I think I'm done with you, you pull me right in and right now I'm in so deep I can't get out." Tears started streaming down Jeanette's face "DAMNIT SIMON I SO FUCKING TIRED OF CRYING FOR YOU!" Simon yelled back "NO ONE ASKED YOU TO CRY FOR ME JEANETTE NO ONE ASKED YOU TOO!" Jeanette sobbed more and softly added "I just don't know what to do to make you love me again…." Simon pulled her shaking body into his and whispered "I never stopped…"

Alvin and Brittany prepared to perform. Alvin smiled across the stage at Brittany and she cheesed back. She still didn't have all her memory back all she could remember is her running and crying and being hit by the car nothing but that.

BABY I'M SO SORRY

I NEVER MEANT

I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU

OH FEEL SO LONELY

BABY I'M SO LONELY

DO YOU KNOW

I NEED YOU TO COME BACK

ARE YOU ALRIGHT

As Alvin started singing Brittany started to get flashes of memory. She sung through and Alvin started to notice Brittany wasn't all there. It became harder and harder for Brittany to concentrate. Then everything came back to her in a sudden head splitting headache. She looked at Alvin and ran off the stage mid-song. Backstage Brittany was nowhere to be found. Alvin heard a car horn and he sped to follow the sound. He was greeted by Brittany climbing into a cab. "Brittany wait" he yelled. To his dismay she slapped him and screamed in his face "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!...why didn't you tell me ?".

She got in the cab and it sped of leaving Alvin standing in on the sidewalk staring as the car went until he could no longer see it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please comment**


	5. Chapter5: One Kiss

Brittany had latley just been going through the motions of the day. Wakeup, do makeup , go to school , go tot dance practice ,come home ,sleep , repeat. She would sometimes forget when was the last time she had eaten. Sometimes she would forget she was talking to someone and let her mind wander. She did remember one thing though...How many days it had been since Alvin Seville and she stopped talking. She had decided to forgive him almost 2 weeks ago she knew that him not telling her was out of good heart and out of him wanting to start over with her. Everytime she tried to call him though he wouldnt pick up the phone. Then every time she brought it up to Simon and Theodore they would instantly change the subject both ther faces turning a bright red. Then one morning brittany noticed that her skinny jeans were fitting just a little too tight. That was the day she got out of her funk the same day Alvin returned to school. He walked through the hallways like he was king. Brittany started walking through the hallway as if she was queen bitch again. She saw Alvin and couldnt help but let a wide smile spit her face. She ran up to him and almost knocked him over trying to hug him. His shockness soon turned to relaxation as he rested his hands on her waist his favorite place. "Ahem" a mysterious female voice interuppted their intimate moment. Alvin coming to his senses grabbed Brittany by her waist and pushed her out of his personal space. "Oh I'm sorry babe...Uh Britt this is my girlfriend Amber". Amber gave Brittany a smug look as if to say 'Hell yeah bitch I sure did steal your man'. Alvin was babbling on about how they met and that he thought he was falling inlove with her yadda yadda yadda. Amber wasnt half bad looking though she had bleach blonde hair with a comination between a pixie cut and a super short bob. Her nose fit perfectly in between her ocean blue eyes and her lips were satin pink and looked soft to the touch. She had the body of a beach babe but sort of a knockoff Brittany to be honest. In Brittany's head she though 'Oh it'll be so freakin easy to get rid of this Hoe'. The lunch bell rang and everyone rushed to the lunch room. Eleanor,Jeanette and Simon were already sitting down. Alvin and Brittany took their seats at the circular table leaving Amber standing there. Brittany spoke up obviosly happy to say it "Oops Amber looks like their arnt enough seat and of course Elle is saving that seat next to her for Theodore better luck next time...now how about you just SKAT and find yourself another table sweet pea". Amber then said with fake excitment "Oh but Breanna I was so excited to sit next to you!" Brittany snapped back "IT'S BRITTANY!". Amber then sat down on Alvins lap and said "Oops I'm so sorry but I guess my Alvin wont mind if I sit here today now would he?". Alvin just shook his head now and leaned in for a 10 second makeout.

Brittany was pissed off for the rest of the lunch period. Then after what felt like forever the final school bell rung and it was officially Spring break. A whole week to do whatever they wanted. Both Jeanette and Simon had gotten their own cars for their 16th birthday Jeanette had a Dark purple 2012 Camaro with white stripes on the hood so all the girls hoped in Jeanettes car except Amber. Simon got a all red Bentley continental so all the boys and Amber climbed in. Everyone was ready to drive down to Cape Cod for spring break. They had been driving for over and hour and the girls were getting bored of listening to music and nearly seeing Amber do it in the backseat of Simon's car numerous times. So Of course Brittany started to whine "Ughhhhhhh Jeanette are we there yet? I'm soo bored". Jeanette said they were about 45 minutes away. Then The both of them saw Eleanor fixing her bra and both of them got the same devious smile. Jeanette perked up her eyebrows "Hey Ellie Come take the wheel real quick". As the 2 were switching seats Brittany was already speedily dialing her on her IPhone 5 that was encased in a pink rhinstone shell with a B on the back in clear rhinstones. Simon answered the phone and heard Brittany say something and hurridley hang up. "Hey guys Brittanys says in 10 seconds to look over to Jeanie's car". Everyone started a count down "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!". The turned there heads and their they were Brittany and Jeanette were flashing there bras Simon almost drove of the wide eyed and just smiled and shook his head. Alvin were waving there hands in the air whooping it up and cheering for more they were screaming out the window and Amber was giving Brittany the death stare. After a couple of minutes everyone settled back into their seperate cars. Seconds late Brittany's phone buzzed **BUZZZZZZZZ! **It was a text from Alvin.

A:Nice Red lace Brit ;) wore it just for me?

B:You wish I just put it on because they matched my underwear

A:Gonna Flash those anytime soon

She didnt respond for about 10 mins

B:Maybe sooner than later

A:LOL hopefully not as long as it takes you to respond to texts

B:I'm hungry tell Simon to stop at Dairy Queen and I'll tell Jeanie

A: Okay Queen Cow

After they pulled into the parking lot and everyone was out of the car Brittany rushed up to Alvin and smacked him in the back of the head. He gave a devilish smile and said "You owe me!". "Uh no Sir Alvin I do not". Alvin then started to tickle Brit until she could hardley breath. "FINE FINE! ~giggles~ What do I owe you?" A;vin then whispered in her ear "One Kiss". Brittany stood there in shock and Alvin sauntered away arrogantly. After Alvin had disappeared inside the Fast food place Amber got all in Brittany's face just a fingers lenght away. "I'm going to say this one time and one time only Stay the FUCK away from my man you skanky no talent having hoe". Amber then walked away and called sweetly "Alvey!" as he came out bringing her a white bag of food. As Amber walked past her hand intertwined in Alvins Brittany whispered in her ear Jeleous Bitch. Amber whipped her head around smiled coyley and retorted "Right back at ya Britanator". Alvin smiled "Seems like you two are getting along well". Amber checked to make sure Brittany was looking "Were getting along great babe" and kissed him square on the lips. Brittany then realized she was being a Bitch. Infact she even realized she was kind of jelaous of that skank Amber. Amber had the one thing that Brittany so craved...Alvin. Brittany sat in her sisters car ate her food and kind of sulked until they got to the hotel in Cape Cod. Simon was arguing with the lady at the front desk about an extra room that had been added to the bill. I mean the Chipettes and Munks were rich but they still didnt like to waste money. There was a 800 dollar addition to the bill for a Suite across the hall from the other 3 rooms. The lady kinly stated "We have 2 rooms with 2 beds in each with an inter connected kitchen and the 3rd with 2 beds and its own kitchen. Then there't the master suite across the hall with free room service a king sized bed and an HD t.v. Brittany Gayly yelled out "I could take the suite Jeanie,Simon,Theo and Ellie could heve the 2 rooms connected and Alvin and Amber could have the 3rd room with its own kitchen. Every agreed that that was a pretty good solution. Everyone got ready to go to the beach. Everyone just threw on a swimsuit the other girls put a little eyeliner and mascera on and was ready to go. Brittany on the other hand was taking forever so Alvin volenteered to wait for her to finish up while everyone else headed down to the beach. The fact that she had that much time to spend alone with Alvin made her estatic. She was determinded to impress him in the next 5 days. The swinsuit she was wearing were his 2 favorite colors;Red and Gold. It was a tube bikini all red with large golden lotus flowers over it. Her hair was flowing down with a simple red flower in it and she was wearing red flipflops with her toes and nails painted a honey color with gold flakes. Alvin sat by her door in yellow swim trunks and knocked on her door "Ay you done yet princess" he rolled his eyes as he said it. She yelled through the door for he him to come in. She was admiring her self int the full mirror just as he came in. When he saw her it was hard for him to swallow. His thought was to say she looked hot but it came out more like "Brittany you look beautiful". Brittany felt her face starting to burn and she knew her face was a bright red. They walked to the beach and rushed to the water with everyone else. The smell of salt filled their noses and they felt like this was the time of their lives. Suddenly Amber screamed and jumped of of Alvin who was dripping with a red gooey substance. Brittany the bust out laughing in the water. Jeanette started to giggle and the other too boys were laughing so hard they almost drowned falling in the water with their mouths open. Jeanette kept telling Brittany to stop laughing "Don't you remember when you first started your period?". In between breaths Brit responded with "Yeah ~gasp~ but not while SITTING ONE MY BOYFRIENDS LAP!".Amber changed out of her soiled bathing suit and kept apoligizing to Alvin about 'bleeding' on him. They just sat and cuddled for the rest of the outing. Eleanor decided she was done swimming that day and Theodore offered to take her back to the hotel. When they entered the hotel room Eleanor put on a movie then snuggled underneth Theodore. "You know Theo everyone knows were innocent and probaley just think were sitting her watching a movie huh?". Theo just nodded in agreement. Then Eleanor climbed on top of Theo and stated "Than lets do the oppisite".

**Gonna Keep you guys waiting giving you a little entencipation on what happens next ;)**


	6. Chapter6: Drunk Confessions

**Over View: It's Spring Break and the kids are spending it in the awesome CAPE COD. The bitchy beach babe Amber is Alvin's newest girlfriend and Brittany is not happy about it. Ellie wants to prove just how much she loves Theodore but is getting nasty the way to do it? Then theirs Jeanette and Simon's way way WAY too complicated relationship. Jeanie wanted to win Simon back by changing her whole attitude and general perspective on life. The thing is Simon already forgave her he just doesn't know how the heck to tell her; But will he be oh so lenient when he finds out what scandal Alvin and Jeanie committed while he was away? Read on to find out ;).**

**Theodore's POV**

Here she was sitting on my lap in a hotel room all alone. Then on top of it she was giving me permission to do whatever I wanted with her. Eleanor Miller wanted to have sex with me. She said she wanted me to take her virginity because she just loved me that much. Oh believe me I want to take that and at this moment I want to be all up inside her right now but I just don't know if it's right… you know? Although it was a good idea and all that went out the window when she started to untie my swim trunks. "Oh Ellie see now you gone too far and now it's time to play…can't start something you aint ready to finish". I gave her a devilish smile and she just bit her lip and that made me wanna rip her swimsuit off with my teeth. I smoothed my tongue down the length of her neck making her squeeze the comforter until her knuckles turned white. I eventually licked down making it to the base of her swimsuit bottoms. The smell of salt water and her juices mixing together made me want her even more. Long story short when we walked out of that hotel room hand in hand the person in the room next to us waved "Wassup Theodore" then winked. That made Ellie turn crimson and she smiled. Once we made back down to the beach everyone else was ready to go.

**Eleanor's POV**

I think I was just orgasmic for the first time in my life. I never knew someone's tongue could go all those places or move that fast. We didn't have sex but I swear if that's what getting ate out feels like I just want more. I was so embarrassed when that dude from the other hotel room called out Theo's name. I didn't even know I was moaning or even calling his name that loud until after I was doing it. Then I like gave him well not gave well um I uh put my mouth on his uh yeah you get the picture. It was amazing to just be that close. The way Jeanette and my friends explained there oral sexual encounters it sounded disgusting with sticky white stuff everywhere and having spit all up in my Vajayyjay. That wasn't what it was like at all. It was like he could tell where I needed to be touched and I could tell what he needed to be stroked. Oh and as for that white sticky stuff it wasn't too bad it tasted kind of sweet and tangy at the same time.

**Jeanette POV**

I swear I could have killed Theodore right at that moment. I mean how the fuck did he think he could take advantage of my sister like that. I mean she kind of let him she's been telling be for weeks how she was ready and then just Thursday she said she was gonna fuck him on this trip but I never thought she would seriously go through with it. It's not her fault she's naïve, but Theo I know for fact he's been around the block a lot lotta times. He knew what he was doing and he was wrong for it. I walked up to his sad ass and pulled him to the side saying we needed to talk in private. On the way to talk to him I whispered in Ellie's ear "You bottoms are on inside out". After Theodore and I had made it to a secluded place I started to chew him out. "Calm it Nancy Drew for one all we did was oral so I didn't deflower your sister if that's what you think and number two" He looked around cautiously before continuing "Don't act like your above it all miss fooling around with Alvin at that fashion show two months ago". My eyes began to widen and at first I was mad but then I was scared. I was scared that my sister would find out and never talk to me ever again. I grabbed Theodore and told him to not say anything to anybody or I would kill him. Then that's when the real trouble started.

**Amber's POV ****(for what reason you may ask she's a bitch? Well cuz the bitch needs one to be sneaky and conniving ;D)**

Damn I'm so happy I lost my sunhat over here. As I was looking I hear Theodore and Jeanette having a secret conversation. Then I hear that lil' Miss Jeanie was fooling around with my Alvy. Well that is slutish of her but I have nothing against her so I decided to keep my newly found information to myself. Then I got the most brilliant idea; Black Mail. I didn't have anything against Jeanette but I did have something against her little sister Brittany. I walked up to Jeanette and stated my proposition. "Hey Jeanette guess what you're gonna do for me?". She just looked me up and down and asked "What?". Then here comes the fun part "You're gonna make sure your bitch of a sister Brittany stays away from Alvin or else your little 'secret' affair will be ALL out in the open". I walked away proud but also a little guilty. Don't judge you fucking idiots a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

**Brittany's POV**

At around 1:30 that morning Amber had finally fallen asleep from taking so many Midol and Alvin decided to come over to my hotel room. I heard a soft knocking at my door. Irritated I hoped from my bed and paused the T.V in a rerun of Friends. I saw through the peephole it was Alvin and hurridly put on a robe since I was wearing only a baby pink silk Victoria's secret bra and panty set. When I opened the door I noticed he was totally hammered. Not like stinky drunk hammered but enough to make him act a little out of character. As soon as he made his way inside he pinned me against the wall and slammed the door with his foot. His mouth tasted of vodka and hard liquer. It tasted amazing with the combination of my peach chapstick which I apply every night before I go to bed. We soon moved to the bed and kept telling me about how much he wanted me and by this time he had already unlatched my bra and was suckling my boobs. Then I remembered when Alvin gets drunk he never remembers anything from the night before so having sex with him right now would be pointless because he would never remember it. Now i'm not virgin and neither is he so trust me if I was horny enough I would take him all the way. I just couldn't so I put my bra back on and sat him down on my bed. He just stood back up and walked to my mini fridge grabbing two beers. "Uh I think you've had enough" I took the beers and sat them down on the nightstand and he layed down on my lap and started tugging on my panties. Then he started to try to sweet talk me and rub on my vagina till there seemed to be a tingling running all the way down my legs. "Come onnn Brit you know I love you and notttt Amber..." he burped and continued "she's a bitch you're hot so lets have sex beautiiiiiii...ful" He pushed me down on the bed and spread my neck then started to work on it like it was his canvas. My body was shaking and I wanted him to be inside so much it hurt. I saw a single roll down his cheek and he hunched over and just started apoligizing "I-i just keep hurting you i did something...you know what I cant do this to you I should just go".I held his hand and begged him to stay "Tell me..I promise I wont get mad". He told me about Brittany's release party and about how they both were drunk as hell and fooled around. They didn't have sex but the did a couple of things that I sort of frowned upon but hey who am I to judge I do most of those things when I have quickies. I was so realived that he had enough dignity to come and tell me this. Then there was another knock at the door. **(Britt seems to be pretty popular tonight)**

Jeanette was tearing up and begging to be let in saying there was something important she had to tell me. I swing the door open and hugged her and promised we would talk about it in the morning because I already knew what it was and had some buissness I had to take care of. She whispered "Sex with Alvin?". I nodded and shooed her out the sighed and sunk down on the door. Then as I got up and was ready to pounce on my man I realized he had fallen asleep in my bed in his boxers with no shirt on. I knew I heard suspicioso russling of the sheet while I was talking to Jeanie. I just snuggled in the bed and turned off the lights. I had experianced enough excitment for one night/early morning.

**Alvin's POV**

I woke to the smell of lavender in my nose. At first I thought it was Amber who was cuddled in my arms but when I saw a tuffet of light brown blondish hair I knew what happened last night definatly was no dream. I wanted to stay there forever but the sun rays coming in through the window was causing some unwanted sweat on my brow. Then something even worse happened I came to the sudden idea that if Amber found me in here it would be the igniting of world war 3. I nudged Brittany off me and whistled in her ear to wake her up. "Hey! tryna sleep here" I filled her in on my new insight snd she quickly shuffled me out the door. The thing is before I went in my room I could have sworn I saw a flash of blonde hair.

**Hey Guys I just loveeeeeeeeeeee leaving you in the lurch antisapating what happens next. I know I know...I'm evil ;). Well deal with it you know you love me xoxo**


	7. Chapter7: SkyFall

**Overview: Life has gotten a little exciting in the great Cape Cod. Just to recap we'll do a little flash back: Jeanette changed the way she was so Simon would forgive her but he already did so no we don't know if they're getting back together or not because there wasn't even any Simonette in the last chapter. Alvin has some new arm candy a beach babe named Amber who isn't too bad looking so she is actually some competition for Brittany. Eleanor and Theodore were getting freaky in the hotel room but Theo didn't deflower Ellie but Jeanette thought he did so she totally chewed him out. OMG but Amber heard Theodore mention how Alvin and she were fooling around a while back so she tried to black mail Jeanie so Brit would be out of her hair WOW! She's a bitch. Then Alvin wobbled over to Brittany's hotel room drunk and tried to sleep with her. Then he confessed about Jeanette and him fooling around but she wasn't mad then Jeanette tried to confess but Brit was super horny so she shooed Jeanie away. Alvin had fallen asleep while they were talking so Brittany just climbed in his arms and went to bed. The next morning Alvin snuck out but he thinks he saw Amber watching him leave. Well that's what you missed but if you want to hear something even Juicier READ ON ;)**

**With Jeanette and Simon**

Simon sat upright staring at Jeanette. He traced over every part of her face with his eyes. Every person who was outside of the Chipettes and 'Munks thought Jeanette was perfect. Simon smiled to know otherwise. He knew that every night she put on a face mask for an hour because she had naturally oily skin. The fact that she wore a retainer on her upper and lower teeth. The fact that she hated wearing her hair straight but did it because that's what her record label wanted. He utterly loved her. He wanted her and he wanted to be intimate with her. As he fantasized about his fairytale love story reality punched him in the face. His phone beeped to let him know he had missed yet another call from Kylie. She had called numerous times but he just couldn't bring himself to answer them. She had believed him when he told her the kiss from the concert was just a publicity stunt. He kept his Samsung Galaxy on silent and just so he wouldn't have to press the ignore button. His excuse was that he had been really busy keeping everyone in line on the trip. His phone then beeped again to alert him Kylie had now sent him a text message.

K: Hey Baby miss you much

S: Miss you too J

K: How come you haven't been returning my calls?

S: Just been busy…call me tonight I'll be all yours

K: O okay can't wait babe: D

Jeanette yawned the sat up on her elbow. "Oh wow Si never knew you watched me while I slept stalker much". Her tone adjacent and bubbly causing Simon to smile and invite her to breakfast. "Eat on the balcony got full day ahead of us apparently everyone planned to go shopping on the strip". Breakfast consisted of room service continental and OJ. The view from the balcony was impeccable and the spark between the two teens could have been noticed by a complete idiot. Then just as they were leaning in to kiss leave it to irony to ruin the moment. Simon had turned the volume of his phone back up since he had talked to Kylie. Jeanette could tell by the sweet sugar coated ringtone it was Kylie. "Uh you should um get that". You could tell that she was disappointed and had just realized that for a moment Simon was no longer hers. She had lost him a really long time ago. Simon answered the phone to be greeted by his bubbly moment ruining girlfriend he supposedly loved. He furrowed his brow. What I mean I do love Kylie she's everything to me. Me and Jeanette no she's just playing with my head like she always does nonsense. "Heyyy Kylie!...I thought we were gonna talk tonight?" Jeanette could here Kylie talking on the phone from the speaker. Her voice got on her noise she was always so happy freaking happy it got on her nerves. Then on top of it there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't like she could break them up…or maybe she could?

**With Eleanor and Theodore**

Eleanor slept peacefully in the makeshift bed Theo and she had made the night before by pushing the two beds in the room together. Then the smell of nutmeg drifted into her nose. She sat up and slipped into the bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth washed her face and did her hair. She wanted Theo to think she was perfect. Eleanor any other day wouldn't even have given a second thought to immediately rushing to the kitchen to taste whatever was cooking but for some reason fixing herself up like this for Theodore made her feel like floating. She then slipped on her house shoes and walked into the kitchen and caught Theo in a hug from behind. "Well someone's chipper this morning". Ellie just giggled and popped a grape into her mouth. "Hey I heard of this place called Bramble Inn Restaurant it's the best eatery in the Cape…well at least that's what I heard". Eleanor blushed because she had tried some samples from the restaurant the day before to make sure it was good enough food to deserve 5 stars. "Anyways I was thinking everyone could meet up there for lunch since were all gonna be separated today". "Aw I thought the two of us could spend the day together". Theodore spun Eleanor around by her waist and brought her in for a kiss. Ellie finally broke the kiss. "Sorry babe my sisters and I have plans already plus were visiting a friend here so we'll probably just be doing girly stuff". "Yuck no thank you". The two went in for another make out session. Alvin, Amber and Brittany walked into the kitchen and all started to gag at the romantic scene. Eleanor piped up "You all do know you guys have your own kitchen right?" The three refugees all broke into laughter Brittany plainly stating "We can't cook Ellie".

**On The Strip**

Everyone was deciding on how to be spilt up. Eleanor stated "I know for sure mw Jeanette and Britt are gonna be together." Brittany then said she was gonna hit some stores on the other side of town first so she would meet up later when everyone met at Bramble Inn Restaurant. Amber then said "Oh well girls you don't mind if I hang with you do you?" Jeanette and Eleanor just tugged Amber and started walking away. The three boys walked the opposite way and Brittany hopped on a Vespa she had rented.

**With Brittany**

Riding the Vespa reminded her of troloping all around Europe on one last summer. That was also the summer she has lost her virginity. Thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. It wasn't the way she had wanted it to happen at all. She met a nice European guy…well guy she thought was nice. They had fun together and did a couple of things they weren't supposed to do but for the most part it she was having the time of her life. Then he showed her a little yellow pill. His name was Romeo and Romeo said that this stuff wasn't even released in the United States. Brittany didn't want to take the pill but he convinced her to loosen up so she did. She was wondering why he hadn't taken one but she didn't mention it. They started drinking a couple of beers and he had a couple of friends over. Then suddenly she started to go numb; first in her fingers then in her legs and finally her arms. Brittany kept asking Romeo what was going on but he just said not to scream and everything would be just fine. She tried to fight but she couldn't move she couldn't speak. The bad thing was she could feel all of the pain. Mid-way through she blacked out. When she woke up she was back in her clothes laying next to her Vespa. There was lots of blood in her pants and it hurt when she sat down on the scooter. The sunlight of present broke through the memory and Brittany noticed she was crying. She flew back to the states the next day and never mentioned the incident out loud to anybody…not even herself. She just smiled and pushed the bad thought to the back of her mind and thought about all the good memories she had on this bike. When she arrived at the first shop she went inside and an hour came back out with 10 bags. She called a town car and asked them to drop them off at her hotel. **(What she likes comfort shopping?) **

**With Alvin**

Alvin had separated from the group a little while ago. He needed to clear his head. He had no idea why he confessed his love to Brittany last night. He had decided to start new with her and just be friends. He had Amber now…yes she was a little mean but inside she just wanted the best for their relationship. She was sweet and sour at the same time but worth the trouble. He loved Amber almost as much as he loved Brittany. Then that's when he spotted Brittany across the street about to leave. "Hey Brit!" he yelled over. She waved and he jogged over. They chatted for a while and Brittany offered to let him ride the Vespa with her in the back. "Is it anything like motor cross?" She said she would assume so and in 30 seconds they were zooming down the cobblestone streets of Cape Cod. They got ice cream and Brittany drug him into several different stores. It was just like old times they were just best friends again. We were inside this really girly store called Martha's Vineyard. I imagined Amber in some of these outfits and it reminded me her birthday was coming up. Then Brittany came out in this all black dress that came up a few inches above her knees. It had one strap with flowers on it and it showed of her back and in it she was gorgeous. "I think I'm gonna get it for our annual spring fling…what do you think?". I just nodded pretending not to pay attention and gave her a thumbs up. She disappeared into the dressing room to change. I sunk down in the couch that was next to her room. They were playing Jeanette's music video 'I can't be Tamed'. I swear Jeanette was so hot. She had an awesome voice too then again I guess that's where her sister got it from. I was blasted out of my fantasy by Brittany asking for help with her zipper. I walking in the room to Britt fidgeting in an akward position messing with the zipper. "Damnit hold on before you break off your sholder" I started to tug at the zipper but oddly it went down perfectly without a problem. I watched her slip off the dress. She was wearing nothing under it. I guess I should have known when I didn't see a bra strap. My hands were on her sholders and as if out of my control they had moved down to her waist. "You can go if you want…or I could give you that one kiss I owe you?". She turned around and at that moment I don't think she looked any better.

**With The girls**

They were having a great time. Amber wasn't half bad when she wasn't being provoked. Jeanette had told Eleanor everything about the blackmail and Amber said that she would keep it a secret and that she wanted to start over. Amber imformed them on how she was going to start a peace treaty between her and Britt. They called a town car to drive them to the meeting place since they had built an appitite.

**With The Boys**

"Simon can I ask your opinion on something" He had his hands in his pockets and they were about 6 blocks away from the restruraunt. "If you knew something about someone who had feelings for someone that you cared about…" Theo are you trying to tell me something? "Naw just a situation…ok so if you want those two people to be happy is keeping the secret wrong even if it means destroying a lifelong realationship?". Simon pondered this. He was always good at giving his little brother advice but this time it was hard. Then he thought about it what if it was between him and Kylie? Then he remembered Theodore had said a lifelong relationship and he had only known Kylie for about 5 months. Then he thought about what if it was in between Jeanette and him. He then knew what to tell his little brother something that would guide him. "Well Theodore think about it what if you were that person would you want to know?...because I know I sure wouldn't". Theodore just shook his head and said "That's what I thought you would say…"

**Back In the Dressing Room**

Brittany was pressed against the mirror of the dressing room. It was freezing cold and that made her want Alvin more. His tounge was down her throut and at that point she didn't have any morals. She wasn't focused on how it was wrong to do this to Amber or about Europe or about the fact she was having sex in a dressing room. Brittany was focused on this moment right now and about how much she loved the person pressed against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His pants pants were already partialy pulled down and he made penetration. The sudden shock of it made her gasp. Thankfully the store was deserted and the loud music that played drowned out the thudding on the wall. Alvin knew it was wrong but he didn't care he wanted Brittany and only her. No that was a lie he also wanted Amber but at this moment his old best friend was now his new lover. He had wanted to do this with her since they had gotten here. He saw his reflection in the mirror and closed his eyes. He thought back to all the things that had happened in the last year. Then there he was torn between Brittany and Amber. He didn't know what to do. It was all too much and it was killing him was building up inside of him he felt like he would explode. And that's what he did right inside of Brittany. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the white salty liquid now streaming down her legs. Alvin dressed quickly and returned to the hotel. Brittany was left standing there tear stricken. She sunk to her knees and screamed banging on the wood floor turning her hands red. She smashed the window with her now bleeding hands. She dressed and left the disaster area. She cleaned up her hands which only had a few bruises and scrapes but were bleeding profoundly. Brittany was numbing herself and she was on her way to lunch.

**At The Restaurant**

Everyone was laughing and chatting by the time Brittany arrived. "Hey look there she is!" Jeanette exclaimed. "A little after fashionably late I might add" Simon retorted. Amber was prying about where Alvin might be "Um I don't know Amber you know how he is". "Brittany can we talk privately for a moment?" Brittany walked around the corner with Amber. "I know things have been rough with us but I was wondering if we could stat over" she smiled sweetly. "Well of course I up for it if you are". Amber pulled Brittany in for a hug "I'm so happy we did this".

After eating everyone went back to the hotel so they could get dressed to go to the beach again. Brittany sulked into her hotel room. She looked at her swimsuit on the floor. She had planned on wearing it again for Alvin but now she just wanted to burn it. Just then Amber burst into her room looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Alvin's Gone…no ones seen him and all his stuff is gone." Brittany felt like the sky was falling and the world was crumbling beneath her feet at that very moment. There on her bed was a letter addressed to her she picked it up and reconized Alvin's messy hand writing.

**Dear, Brittany**

**This is too much I love both you and Amber. I wanted to start over but I just can't I can't choose between the two of you. I think I'm just gonna give up trying. I want to go away until I can stop loving you but if that's the case then I might not be back. I left you the birthday present I was supposed to give you a month ago but I just couldn't bring myself to give it to you. I don't want you to cry because I know you will that's just who you are but don't cry for me. Forget me and find someone worth your time. Find a nice boy who will love you unconditionaly. Find someone who isn't like me. At this moment right now I absolutely undoubtably love you. **

**Signed, Alvin**

Sitting in a box sat a diamond braclet spelling her name. "The thing is Alvin you are worth my time". She fell onto her bed and sobbed the tears staining the paper smudging the ink.


	8. Chapter 8: So Sorry!

**Well Um I really don't know what to say at this point. You might hate me already for making Alvin leave. Oh and that thing about Brittany losing her virginity. It wasn't her fault she just made a not very smart choice. But as for the other 'Munks and Chipettes they are all virgins….except of course Alvin who was but then there was that incident in the dressing room. WOW sexually active at 15 pretty young there. Well yeah I'm just gonna tell you guys where Alvin is. He took a cab home then begged Dave to send him to Boarding school so he's been gone for a year and hasn't spoken to anybody but Dave since. Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin are now 16 and sophomores. Simon and Jeanette are 17 and now Juniors. They grow up so freaking fast. Simon and Jeanette are STILL not together GOD! That is bullshit goddamnit. That means that Simon and his girlfriend Kylie are creeping up on going out for 1 year and a half. Jeanette has been finding herself lately she is sooo complicated. She toned her attitude a little and has stoped being so wild and has brought back some of her old qualities. That makes it 20x harder for Simon to resist her. After Alvin left Amber and Brittany oddly became like best friends. That is was like kind of creepy to everyone like wowwwwwwwww. Brittany and Amber have both found boyfriends and are progressively getting over there lover abroad. Brittany has Brad and Amber has Nick. Things seem to be going fine in everyone's lives less drama. Brittany never mentioned anything about the dressing room incident to anyone. In her mind he was her first but now she wanted to erase that memory forever. Erasing a memory isn't hard when that person comes back to fuck it all up. See what happens when Alvin Comes back in 1 week. Again Guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo freaking sorry wish I could pop a story out my pinky finger right now so please dont be mad**


	9. Chapter 9: Psycological

Brittany stood with her head in her Locker. She was having a secret conversation with Amber. Brit screamed and people in the hallway stopped stunned then went back to their daily business. Amber had just informed her that she would be returning to Cali and school in one week. Amber was immensely rich and her parents had sent her off on a private jet somewhere about 3 months after spring break. It was hard on Brittany for her to just disappear without a call or even a long detailed text. Amber was the only one who really knew how she felt. It was like they were in sync…guessing two bitches can have a pretty good friendship. She left after partying with a friend whose name she wouldn't mention and hadn't made a peep since then to even let someone know she was alive. She just up and went then randomly called during school hours. After the teens had said their goodbyes Brittany's boyfriend Brad came up behind her giving her a passionate kiss. His dark blue eyes stared into Brittany's hazel orbs. (IK her eyes are blue but I want them to be hazel Mk) His blonde hair fell perfectly onto his face and Brittany smiled pulling him closer into her personal space. (Well this is the OC I promised; Brad Cooper) As they came up for air his hot breaths on her lips made her smile and twirl a piece of her stray hair. "Are we still up for our date tonight Brit?", the words 'date tonight' caused Brittany to pull Brad closer teasing him by almost bringing her lips to his the pushing him back. "I'm game if you are". Brad gives her a peck on the cheek then says his goodbyes Brittany subsequently lets a flirty giggle escape her lips. She picks some things out her locker a smile still on her face. Two kids walking by obviously freshman comment "Hey I heard Alvin Seville is coming back from Boarding School In Vermont", the other kid is wide eyed "OMG really I heard he's a legend". The smile on Brittany's face instantly fades she slams her locker shut and the bell rings.

**With Simon and Jeanette**

The two sat on the stairwell steps and conversed. Jeanette giggled trying not to spill her smoothie all over her school books. They were playing truth or dare and it was mostly filled with the two asking ridiculous questions. "Ok Simon I dare you to scream 'I love boobies' right here right now". The hallways were deserted and only about 10 people had off period. "I LOVE ME SOME BOOBIES!" Jeanette burst into a serious of laughter. Kylie swung around the corner planting a kiss on Simon. "Loll KK your boyfriend is a freaking idiot". Simon sat there blushing he was acting totally out of character. I was acting different, but that's what Jeanette did to me. She brought be out of my intellectual shell filled with reason and numbers and books and everything else we both loved. I pulled my girlfriend onto my lap then felt awkward then softly nudged her onto the seat next to me. She looked really beautiful today. Kylie was actually from Seattle so she was sort of pale compared to all the girls in California. Her hair was a composition of curly red. She was Irish and her accent showed. She had a few freckles and her lips were a pale pink. Her body was quite average but Simon didn't care. Her personality was sweet and caring and she was smart. "Aw pet I missed ye". I loved her voice and odd words. Then Jeanette started to speak and have a conversation with Kylie and her picture popped into my head. She had changed back to her old self, well not complete but she was like herself again. Her hair was back to its original Dark brown and she was mine. She didn't party and drink anymore. She had turned her life around and had made a loop around just for me. I loved her I didn't want to admit I but I did. I loved Kylie too. Well I hoped…knew…I loved her. My off period was almost over so I intertwined my hand with Kylie's and offered to walk her to her next period. She was saying something to me that I wasn't really listening to and felt bad about. How could I do this to her? I should just tell her right now instead of living this lie. Then 3 words…8 letters broke through my thoughts "I love you Simon", the words stabbed me like daggers and I just walked away. Leaving her there tears brimming her eyes. I just walked back to the stairwell pretty much having a panic attack. Jeanette was still sitting there. I quietly put my head in her lap taking several deep breaths breathing her scent. I have no idea why I brought my self here. Having her rub my back and cooing me whispering sweetly about how everything would be alright. I couldn't be around her right now not with her voice tempting me. I angrily stood up "NO! JEANIE IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!" I practically yelled at her. Simon was looming over me and I didn't know what was going on with him. My mind was a psychological puddle at this moment. My feelings for him were clashing into my feeling to do right by Kylie. I couldn't deal with it all. I always thought that I could deal with it all but I can't. Simon walked away and I didn't call his name or even remotely make an effort to reach out and convince him to stay. I just stayed sitting on the steps the heat of his head still on my legs my head in my hands. I decided that trying to finish today would cause and emotional breakdown for me. I got into my car and turned up the music until it was head splittingly loud. It drowned out the sound of me hearing my own sobs. When I arrived at home there was Alvin sitting on my front porch. I parted my lips to speak something rude. I still had a grudge at him for breaking my little sister's heart. He was wearing his school uniform and it was slightly rumpled from him siting uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes and asked "Do you want to come inside?" He looked up and apparently had been crying also. Once we were inside I got him a glass of water and informed him that Brittany and Eleanor would be home soon. He jumped up spilling the remnants of his water. "No, don't tell anyone I was here." He rushed himself out the door and climbed into an awaiting town car. Puzzled by his hasty retreat I went back inside to clean up his mess.

**With Eleanor**

The final bell had just rung and Brittany ran up behind be nearly knocking me over. She said Amber was coming home next week and I was so excited to see her. I never knew why she just left on us like that. Well I supposed she had her reasons for leaving without telling anyone. I opened my locker to see a piece of paper with Theo's writing on it. It suddenly became harder for me to swallow. Theodore had left to go to the same boarding school that Alvin attended in Vermont. He said that he wasn't made for all this drama in California so he was going to get away but for only a little while…that was two months ago. About a week ago he stopped answering my phone calls and I haven't gotten a letter from him in forever. It felt like he was avoiding me and it hurt my heart. Since Jeanette wasn't taking us home today that meant I had to ride the bus. I really didn't mind but Brittany absolutely dreaded it. That meant that she whined and complained the whole time we walked to the bus ramp. "OMG Ellie how come Jeanie just can't come get us?" I just shrugged my shoulders and climbed upon the yellow beast.

**With Simon**

I stood at the front door of my house contemplating if I should turn the nob and go apologize to Jeanie for snapping at her. Then there was a knock and through the peephole I saw the purple-clad Chipette. I opened the door enough for just me to look out of. She stood there on the porch staring. "Simon can I come in?". I shrugged and opened the gap a little wider letting her barley slip past me. She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her signaling me to sit down. As I sat she scooted closer making it barley any space between us. Neither of us said a word not knowing what to say. Then I kissed her savoring the moment. Jeanette broke the seal and looked up doe eyed. I practically screamed inside _OMG…Simon just kissed me!_ I was estatic but it just felt wrong. "Jeanette I-I'm sorry…" For a moment I felt like I was floating above the clouds but I was soon grounded by this sick pit in my stomach. "Simon…I think I should go." We sat in silence for a moment. I stood up gathering myself willing myself not to cry. Simon opened the door for me and let me out. I could feel his eyes burning into me watching me as I walked across the street into my house. Oddly it didn't feel bad I sort of wanted him to watch me.

**WELLP! That's what I got so far. Guess Jeanie and Simon gots them a little thing going on here.**

**Me: So was that Kiss and accident Si?**

**Simon: Of Corse me and Jeanie arnt like that**

**Jeanette: Oh really that's not what it felt like**

**Simon: (blushes) Well…well uh **

**Kylie: Well uh what?**

**Me: Oh no (evacuates room)**

**Simon: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fantasize

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over the boarding school. In his bed, Alvin shivered. For a autumn night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Alvin rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his basketball shorts, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room.

The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past the head masters bedroom, past the dining hall, past the restroom, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Alvin's right made him gasp in shock. A body!

'BRITTANY!' Alvin shouted. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's arm.

* * *

Alvin woke in a cold sweat. His breathing was heavy and his hair was stuck to his hair was matted to head. There was cuts and scrapes on his legs and arms some slightly bleeding. He glanced over to his nightstand to see that their was indeed a pitcher of water with a glass half full. He bounded from his bed and onto the terrace to see nothing but maple trees their leaves turning colors a leaf stricken gravel pathway below. " what seems to be the problem?" a scratched voice that seemed to almost just manifest itself abruptly shook Alvin out of his state of shock. Head master Brunetly a stout man wearing a tweed suite stood before Alvin. "Why are you trolloping around like a male hussy?" The area seemed to shake with the sound of his voice the mans snow white mustache already doing the same. "Uh no reason sir I was just about to get dressed" Alvin replied apparantly still jittery. He skittered away his brow scrunched in fustration. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack in the bathroom and took a shower then reaturned to his dorm room. His hair flattened by the water he proceeded to combing and restoring the sandy brown locks to its former glory. His yawns though could be heard over the noisy beast. The bags undereyes were almost unavoidable. He hadn't slept in weeks since he went to the Miller house. Theodore had basically cursed him out. Theodore had changed alot since he left Eleanor it wasn't doing him any good.

* * *

Brittany extended her hand up to touch Brad Finch's face. She stroked the beard stubble underneath his chin. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. He woke up with a minor jolt. Brittany laughed and pressed her body up against his. Brad smiled and grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her in closer. They started to kiss, at first slowly and prudently then faster and more intensely. Brad pulled off Brittany's shirt and carelessly tossed it on the floor. Both start breathing heavily and kissing more inaccurately. Brad pushed Brittany over and got on top. In a hot breath she whispered"...alvin"

Brad practically fell off the couch in state of shock. "Did you just say Alvin?" Brittany covered her mouth wishing she could fast forward time and get out this mess. "Brad I'm so so sorry..." Brad burst into a fit of laughter and nudged his girlfriend shoulder and started to reassure her. "I know you were just playing babe you do that all the time..duh!". Brittany was realived. She had played wit brad before by yelling out other guys names but never Alvin's. She was glad that Brad a had created a cover story for her.


	11. Chapter 11: Drive Me Crazy Baby

Simon was positive that he wanted Jeanette and no one was gonna stop him from getting her. Then he thought about how Kylie would feel? Who cares he would take care of her later; at this moment he was on his way to the cafeteria where he planned to pronounce his love for her. Simon had heard that his soon to be Ex-Girlfriend was absent today. When he arrived he stood on one of the vacant empty round tables. "Excuse me everyone can I have your attention?!" The loud talk of the commons soon quieted to a low rumble. Girls looked up at him their hearts fluttering in their chests. Boys pretended to be non-chalet but secretly wanted to hear what he had to say. Jeanette stared nervously still confused about what happened on Friday. "Jeanette…I have known you my entire life and I could never ask for a better best friend…I have been their every time you needed me but now Jeanie I need you. I love you and it's no question of how much I do. I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you" All eyes were on Jeanette and her cheeks were a soft rosy pink. Simon stepped down to ground level and walked over to her. "Now please do me a favor and do me a favor and say that you love me too…" Everyone was waiting for her answer and anticipating just wanting to get on with their lunches.

Simon was towering over me his broad face stretched into the most affectionate smile. He had just announced his love to me in front of the entire school and all I could think about was if he was a good kisser. I stood up and threw my arms around him pushing my lips against his and dove my tongue into his mouth. His hands were exploring my back and caressing my hips. When we came up for air we realized no one was looking anymore but we didn't care and just dove in for more.

* * *

Eleanor sat on her bed cross legged her face scrunched up as she tried to figure out quadratic equations. Then her cellphone rang with its own personal ring. Head master Brunetly informed her that Theodore was back from lacrosse practice and he could ask if he wanted to talk to her. The head Master let out an exasperated sigh when she said yes. Eleanor had called for Theodore every day for 3 weeks straight and every time he would either say he was busy or that he didn't want to talk to her. When he delivered the answer of no yet again he immediately hung up the phone. Eleanor sat with the phone to her ear listening to the empty static a single tear rolling down her cheek. She took short breathes it burned to breath and it hurt to swallow. Her eyes overflowed with tears and her head banged against itself. She screamed thankful no one was home. She glanced at her desk full of pictures of them. Like an animal she pounced off of her bed and attacked them. She threw them on the floor and smashed the frames on the wall creating a spray of glass, wood and metal. There were chips in her wall and her world was rocked by the craziness going on around her. Both Theodore and Alvin were gone. Her sisters were acting weird she was failing all of her classes.

It was all too much and it left her head spinning all the time. She swayed almost losing her balance and landing on her bed creating a minor cut on her hand. The blood made her stomach turn inside out and she rushed to the restroom. Clutching the bowl Eleanor let the chunks fly. The orange brownish liquid in the toilet made her release more contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth with some tissue and cleaned up her wound and rinsed out her mouth. Pulling a small bottle of Aspirin out of the medicine she looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale and there were bags under her eyes. Her lips were no longer a bright red but a pale pink. Her blonde hair had lost its luster and her ponytails sagged crawling with split ends. She also noticed that her clothes no longer fit right either. They were looser and looser every day. Eleanor popped 2 pills into her mouth and swallowed. Then another then another then she downed another. Soon before she knew it she had finished the entire bottle. Tears then streamed down her face yet again. She returned to her room and lay on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Brittany couldn't focus on anything in school and she wasted money on lunch because she didn't eat it. She wasn't paying attention to anything any one said and she knew exactly why. She wasn't gonna put up with it so as soon as the final bell rung she drove her car to the airport. When she reached the ticket counter the woman asked how she could help her. "One ticket to Vermont please."


	12. Chapter 12: All Here

Jeanette watched Eleanor as she filed in and out of her closet with a million shopping bags. Brittany had been gone for a week and Miss. Miller was sick with cancer for the second time. Ellie had lost 8 pounds and was still getting smaller. She worked out every chance she got and seemed happier in some ways. Her hair seemed to be brighter and her smiles seemed to make you smile again. She started back cooking except her meals were a bit healthier. Eleanor had cleaned out most of her wardrobe and instead of skirts and dresses it was replaced with jeans t-shirts, vans, converse and most of all skateboards. She visited the skate shop on the beach every day and almost always came back with something. Jeanette was in a little world of her own. Her world was changing all around her and she couldn't do anything to change it. She did have Simon though and that did seem to make things just a bit better.

* * *

Theodore had finally decided to go back to California. Yeah he had to get away for a little bit but only because he was scared. Eleanor had loved him and he just didn't know if he really loved her of just loved her body he didn't know how to not lie to her. He couldn't let their secret be known. They both had promised each other they wouldn't even tell their siblings. They were like Bonnie and Clyde except they were on the run from themselves. He had asked God to forgive him so many times for what they did. One other thing he didn't get though was how she was so calm about it sometimes. She would get herself a ride up to Vermont for the weekend asking what the hell he was doing. Theodore would threaten to tell everybody what they did and they would both go to jail. Eleanor would act like she didn't care and leave saying she would tell on herself. Theodore would crack and go to her hotel and apologize and kiss her. They would just lay in bed under the covers naked not doing anything and just staring at each other's bodies. She would just bring it up and laugh sinfully saying it was so fun. Then Eleanor would laugh even louder and then scream into Theodore's chest and fall asleep in his arms. They would wake up 3 hours later and pretend like nothing happened.

* * *

"Alvin, please come back with me..." A single tear rolled down Brittany's face. She quickly wiped it off of her face and walked into the main building of Alvin's boarding school in Arlington, Vermont. She had been staying in a hotel for a week trying to collect her thoughts together. She had originally planned to march into his room and demand that he bring his selfish ass back to California with her and that she wasn't leaving until he did. Then when she saw a girl with jet black hair lean up and kiss him she cowered into the shadows embarrassed her cheeks scarlet. So she sat up every night desperately thinking of reasons for him to come back.

She briskly went up to his dorm room and knocked on the door. Theodore answered the door his eyes wide with a large duffel bag hanging from his shoulder and he was tightly gripping a rolling suit case. "Hey bro there's some chick here for you!" Theodore gave Brittany a reassuring hug and proceeded out of the door. She entered her feet barley making a sound on the soft plush white carpet riddled with red juice stains. Any other day she would lecture Alvin about cleanliness but she just didn't feel like herself today. Alvin sat at the computer typing away at what seemed like a research paper. The date in the right corner of the paper was April, 10, 2013 even though it was the 13th so Brittany knew that Alvin was the same person who waited till the last minute to get things done. "Listen Kandice if you're nervous about our kiss in Drama your girlfriends not going to care" A wave of relief washed over her. So that girl he kissed wasn't his new interest. Then to add to it the girl was a lesbian. Alvin annoyed that the girl that he assumed was Kandice wasn't speaking he swiveled around in his chair and let out an exasperated sigh. His eyes closed when they opened were greeted by a kiss, a deep loving kiss by lips he had dreamt about every day. The soft Peach lips that were as soft as the feathers of doves and as sweet as blue cotton candy. When her tongue entered his mouth he was enchanted and forcibly entered her mouth taking it all in. Alvin's hands explored her body caressing her perfectly sculpted butt then resting his hands on her hips. When they came up for air there was nothing else they could do but stare into each other's eyes. "Alvin come back home please I need you and you're just torturing being here. I want your body I want to kiss you I want all of you are haunting my dreams and I can't get them to go away I need you I need you I need you I love you to death…" Brittany kissed him in between words her breath heavy her body shaking. Alvin sat her on his lap and just held her whispering into her hair. "Its ok don't cry I'm all here…you're all here"


	13. Chapter 13: Magic Brittany

And they say she's in the class A-Team stuck in her day dream been this way since eighteen' the song lyrics looped through my ears.

Brittany was swaying softly bare foot on the bar counter.

In one perfectly manicured hand held black 6-ince red bottom heels, in the other she sipped on a shot of tequila.

I patted her left leg hesitating to move my hand felling her coca butter smooth skin. "Babe it's time to go…"

She reluctantly climbed down landing in my arms the scent of alcohol floating all around her.

"Give me a birthday kiss" Brittany sloppily pressed her lips to mines. She was making it hard for me to resist her.

I helped her into the passenger's side of my car. "Are we going home babe?" she sleepily asked. "Yeah I'm gonna take you home"

I focused on the road steady trying to stay awake. She kept making luring me though. She was biting and licking her lips seductively.

On top of that now her left hand was creeping closer to my crotch every time I looked away

. "Am I making you hard Alvy…I hope I am…we could just pull over…and I could lick your lolli-"

I cut her off and stuffed her hand beside her. "Brittany stop!" I was half ready to just stop in the middle of the street and plunge her face onto my lap the way she was talking.

"Fine…Meanie!" She sensually looked at me with her almond eyes than hazily sunk into a deep sleep.

When we arrived in front of the Miller house Brittany's eyes snapped open and she attacked me kissing me as I kissed back. I wouldn't have sex with her because she wouldn't remember it in the morning.

So I pushed her off of me but she kept fumbling with the zipper on my pants.

So I thought what's the crime in a midnight blow-job? I mean she was coaxing me all night.

As she whipped it out and prepared her tongue I noticed something wasn't right.

Her washed out blue eyes suggested someone had spiked her drink and after she started she would be a bonified sex doll that would obey my every command, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but this was my girlfriend not some whore I met at the club although she was acting like one.

I began stuffing my package back into my pants just as Brittany started to flick the tip with her tongue.

I pulled her out of the car and hurried her to her front door. I vigorously rang the doorbell. Eleanor answered the door in her robe.

She smiled sleepily at me with sunken eyes and called for Jeanette.

I could tell by their expression they had been waiting hours for their sister to get home. Jeanette pulled her in the house giving her over to Eleanor.

"Give her a cold shower and put her to bed Ellie." Jeanette faced me than gave me a hug. I just stood there like a rock too stunned and tried to react.

"Thanks for bringing her home…thanks for coming back for her…" I shrugged like it was no big deal even though it was an incredibly huge one.

I walked to the end of the driveway en route across the street to my house and eventually to my bed. Jeanette yelled out my name.

"What she do to you?" Her eyes shifted to my hard on. "Her exact words were do you want me to lick your lollipop..." I let out a small laugh.

Jeanie giggled a bit then continued "Dag man wicked self-control, I mean if I was a boy I would have taken that from her especially from Brittany I heard she does epic mouth magic!"

I laughed hysterically inside but only did a slight ha on the outside "Hey lay off my chick…and by the way she does out of this world stellar mouth magic!" I chuckled again at the thought.

As I entered my bed room and threw my self onto my bed I flipped myself on my back lay their knowing it would be a good 15 mins for this rock in my pants to go away.


	14. Chapter 14: Wings of Vain

Eleanor cried sullen tears. Her face was red and she kissed Theodore. He had returned to her and she couldn't contain her happiness. She thought that she wouldn't be able to look at him when he came back, but the truth was she died everyday he was gone. "I love you Angel…"

Eleanor pulled back confuses filling her face. "I- I'm not Angelica Theo…?"

A sinister smile creased his face his eyes burning red as he removed a knife from his pocket.

Ellie ran to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. She sat against the door as he pounded at it. Her lover had gone crazy they killed Angel 3 years ago and dumped her body.

She rose from the tile floor looking into the mirror only to be shocked. She touched the glass than her face. Her skin was no longer a smooth caramel but milk chocolate.

Her eyes were no longer hazel but a deep brown and her once light blonde hair was now black with a bang.

Just then Theodore burst into the restroom thrusting the knife into her chest.

He roughly grabbed her arm dislocating her shoulder causing her to wretch out in pain. Theodore spun what looked like Angel around and slit her throat.

She then ran out only making it as far as the living room before she crumpled to the plush white carpet her blood leaving a bulging permanent stain.

Theodore let out a chuckle bending down and kissed the now growing cold lips of the girl. "It's been a pleasure loving you"

Angel's eyes never closed but the image of the wallpaper of the abandoned house burned into her brain. The stench of fresh blood never left her.

"No! I'm not Angel…" Eleanor's eyes snapped open from her nightmare with screams of horror stuck in her mouth. Jeanette rushed to her sister hugging and striking her hair cooing her with sweet words.

"It's OK sweetie we know you're not Angel…Shih go back to sleep" Jeanette placed her back onto her pillow and Ellie's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

I woke with a splitting head ache and dry lips. I turned 17 last night and the thought caused me to smile.

"Hey Jeanie who brought me home last night?" I knew it was Alvin but I just wanted to hear someone say his name. I loved to hear his name to say it and to write it.

I rushed to the restroom and took a shower. I checked my naked body for ant signs that we had had sex last night.

There was none and that made me love him more. I brushed my teeth and threw on a matching set of red lace lingerie his favorite color.

I put on a white tank top so though my bra could be seen faintly underneath.

His blue basketball shorts were folded neatly in my sock drawer so I just slipped them on and put on my black chuck Taylor's.

"Jeanie I'll be back in about an hour!" I called. She just reminded me we all had a movie date. I sauntered across the street and let myself in because Dave was mowing the lawn.

I jogged up the stairs to Alvin's room. As I walked past Theodore's room I peeked in and waved only to see him sitting up watching TV Simon was sitting in the sunroom reading 'The Great Gatsby'.

When I arrived in my boyfriend's room he was still in a deep sleep as I expected him to be.

I kicked of my shoes and climbed under the covers facing him. My feet were stuffed under his and they were so warm.

His brown almost blonde eyelashes reflected the slight sunlight coming in through the blinds. I ran my index finger softly across his lips.

They scrunched up to match his eyebrows as he slowly awoke and his eyes gradually opened. "Babe is that you?"

I blew a small steady stream of air into his face, causing his hair to rustle a bit. He pulled me in closer to him and stroked my hair burying his head in my locks.

I lay on his chest and listened to his strong heart beats. It seemed like a beautiful song was being sung and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_**Simon's POV**_

I took another bite out of my slice of pecan pie and smiled to myself. Jeanette was discussing the details of our double movie date tonight.

I had been responding to her questions with mostly 'Yeah, Sure and Fine with me'.

I just loved the sound of her voice. It was like the soft patter of rain on a warm summers day. She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence

"Simon are you listening?" I nodded to indicate I was even though I wasn't, but she threw a curve ball by asking what she had said.

"Ok so I wasn't listening but it was out of love…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jeanette I was thinking about the simple things I love about you, like how your nose scrunches in the middle when you laugh really hard or how you still jump when there's thunder even though you will swear you're not scared and how yo-"

Jeanette cut him off with a kiss across the table "I love you too Simon" The young lovers smiled and kissed such a passionate kiss.

Romeo and Juliet had nothing on them.

* * *

_**Alvin's POV**_

I silently maneuvered myself from under Brittany careful not to wake her.

I smelled like her and I loved it except I knew it wouldn't last since I had to take a shower. I stepped under the showerhead and let the water run over me.

I had to take a cold shower and think of Mrs. Miller; It was just that bad how I wanted to have all of her.

That time in Cape Code was the best thing I could have ever experienced.

I just didn't know how to handle it. I had never felt anything as amazing as her ever in my life. Not even on stage.

The Chipettes had to leave for a month tour tomorrow and today was the last day I would see her for an entire month.

Brittany was fully awake sitting upright in the bed with my cover wrapped around her by the time I was out of the shower.

* * *

_**Dave's POV**_

I went to check on the boys after I had taken a shower and gotten dressed after cutting the grass.

I had rushed Theodore out of the bed, Simon told me Jeanette and him were going to eat somewhere and the last one I had to check on was Alvin.

Now I had a feeling that something wasn't quite right considering Brittany entered the house when I first started mowing the lawn two hours ago and hadn't yet emerged.

I tapped slightly on his room door and turned the knob bracing myself for the soft core porn scene I might be walking into.

Instead it was more of a T-rated after sex scene. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Alvin was shirtless with a white towel on his waist being the only covering.

"Don't worry Dave nothing's going on" Alvin said nonchalantly as he bent to kiss his girlfriend on the lips.

"Nothings going on! You're half-naked Alvin I mean I understand your hormones are going crazy but the nerve you have to do it in my house while I'm in it!"

I just couldn't believe her would do this especially while I was present. Theodore was just plain lazy since he came home from school.

He didn't cook clean his room and it was girls in and out all day and night.

Now they were not having sex I was sure of that but just making out and god I hope not drugs.

Then Simon he was usually the most intellectual and most mature, he's yet though blinded by young love. His grades have sunk and so have Jeanette's.

Their senior year is coming up and I'm not sure if they'll even graduate.

Then this with Alvin at the rate he's going he won't just be a famous Star but a famous daddy.

On top of that big hot pile of shit they had a debut album coming out 2 weeks from now and they still have 3 solo's left to write.

Brittany let out a small girlish giggle "Seriously Dave nothing is going on" She threw of the blanket revealing she was fully clothed.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed…well Um Ms. Miller said you should come home and finish packing with the rest of the gals."

Brittany slipped back on her black shoes and gave Alvin a kiss and a hug.

As she nervously slipped past me he called out to her "Hey, babe remember we have a movie date tonight" She smiled, than jogged down the stairs.

"So bud I guess you and Brittany are getting pretty serious Eh?"

He just rolled his eyes and entered the restroom closing the door. Teenagers what can you do?

* * *

_**Eleanor's POV**_

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop in my lap. I was writing a song for our next album just changing a couple of words.

Someone rang the doorbell, but I was so into the lyrics I didn't want to get up.

Except it kept ringing and ringing A DING A DONG! ADING ADONG! ADING ADONG!

"Hey anybody gonna get that?" Then whoever it was started knocking on the door.

I had broken down and said fuck it I guess I'll just write it later whenever I'm inspired.

Like that happens every day huh? (Sarcasm out the ass)

I answered the door annoyed and ready to punch the person on the other side "Hello...what do you want?"

Apparently my mouth must have been hanging because she told me to close it. I was utterly shocked so I just invited her inside.

She took the liberty of looking through my cabinets until she found a wine she seemed to like because she poured herself a pretty big glass of it.

Me I dug out the 40 ounce Ms. Miller kept hidden in the back of the fridge and nearly chugged the entire thing.

I left the kitchen into the dining room and called Theodore immediately. "Hello" he sounded annoyed to even see my number pop up in his caller I.d.

"We need to talk"

"Look Ellie I have told you a million times why we cannot get back together"

"For one I wouldn't dream of getting back with you god forbid and this isn't about that"

"Ok then what is it about than because you're wasting my time?"

"Well get off the couch and walk a couple of feet out of your house and across the street and you might find out"

"Why can't you just tell me because I'm about to hang up I have a time slot at the studio"

"Ok fine guess who is drinking 300 dollar wine in my kitchen?"

"Ellie I don't really care…"

"Just guess!...god you get on my freakin' nerves jeez"

"Who's in your damn kitchen?!"

"Angelica Pierre."

In less than a minute there was a knocking at the door. I opened and I bet you can guess who was standing there.

"Wow you sure haul ass when your master calls you dog…woof woof!"

He just pushed me aside and headed for the kitchen. He snatched the girl by her arm and I almost thought that he would try to kill her again but I was mistaken he just wanted to talk.

"What the hell are you doing here Angel?" She removed herself from his grasp and looked straight up at him.

"Because I love you Theodore and I know why you did it…" She leaned up and kissed him and she kissed back.

* * *

_**Jeanette's POV**_

I had just finished packing the last of my things for the tour. Even though most of my clothes would be picked out for me for my public image, it felt nice to at least pretend I had some sort of say in my life.

I couldn't believe it I would be away from Simon for an entire month. It would feel like forever. I loved him and not like a love I knew would end.

He just got me and oddly I didn't think I would catch myself saying this until I was 25 but. I would totally have his babies, not that I would tell him.

He didn't pressure me into sex and could settle for pg even though I knew he wanted so much more.

Trust me I could tell I mean did Simon really think that crossing his legs disguise it that well.

Our senior year was coming up and we had decided to get an apartment together in the city. Well not necessarily together it was a large loft that had been constructed so each half had its own set of stuff like kitchens and stuff and two separate doors.

It was like living together but not and we liked it that way.

Were both going to be physics majors so that will be another great thing in common.

Now we were holding hands walking by the pond watching the sunset enjoying the slight breeze. "So where are the other two?"

He said Alvin mentioned that they would meet us later because they claimed they wanted to catch up on their studies. That was the worst cover up since Marilyn Monroe's death.

We both knew that Brittany would be in her room with Alvin on top of her while they made out and Ms. Miller would be distracted downstairs watching _Family Feud_.

"Hunny Bun I want to ask you something…"

He had bent onto one knee and pulled out a ring box. I mean I loved him but I was not ready for marriage yet. I mean I was only 17 and Simon was only 18 what was he thinking?

"Oh no don't worry Jeanette it isn't an engagement ring it's just a promise ring" He smiled and put the silver band on my finger.

"Although I do hope I can put a diamond on your finger one day this is just to let you know I will never hurt you and I will do everything in my power to never let anyone hurt you."

I kissed him "I love you so…so much…you make my world go round I don't need a promise ring to know that you will never hurt me"

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

We saw Warm Bodies and it made me cry because I wasn't going to be like 'R' and get to stay with 'Julie', I was leaving tonight. Both Jeanette's luggage had been sent to the hotel where our first stop in the tour was.

After the movie we had about an hour before we had to leave on the plane. "So Britt how'd you like the movie?"

"It was ok…"

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure babe?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you keep answering in one word answers?"

"Yeah."

He hugged me close and made a baby face and we sat on a bench. He brought me sideways onto his lap. "Aw what's wrong with my Britt Britt?"

I complained to him about my big Warm Bodies and how we couldn't be like them thing and he just laughed at every part of it. I hit him on his head and giggled. "It's not funny you jerk!"

By this time we were getting out the car at the airport. "Yes it is because when you come back I will be right here and I never used to be a zombie and I didn't eat your ex-boyfriend."

That was true and I nodded in agreement. He walked me into the airport with his arm around my waist. "I mean the worst thing that could happen is you could end up like that hot chick on 'Quarantine'" I giggled and he kissed the top of my head.

On the plane I put in my ear buds and scrolled my playlists to find the one Alvin made for me. He said I would love it which I doubt it because our taste in music is totally different. It was labeled 'Play Me' so I tapped it.

There was only one song by Bob Marley 'Waiting in Vain'. It was Jamaican and pretty and I kept it on replay the entire ride to Baltimore.


End file.
